Adolf Hitler
Adolf Hitler is the third boss of Wolfenstein 3D and the final boss of The Original Missions. He is in the final level of Episode 3: Die, Fuhrer, Die. =Tactics= Mecha Hitler Tactics The first phase of fighting Hitler is the Mecha Hitler battle. During this phase Hitler behaves very similarly to Gretel Grösse in both speed and gunplay. As with any chaingun toting boss, keeping cover handy and poking out to fire on Hitler is the best tactic. Unlike most chaingun toting bosses, however, the player needs to be care during this phase to plan ahead to the second phase. This means making sure not to waste ammo and keeping enough distance that Hitler can't immediately run up to the player's face and shred them with point blank gunfire as soon as the first phase is defeated. Since the second phase moves much faster, it's wise to attempt to find ammunition caches to replenish your bullets between volleys during the first phase. If you run too low on ammo when the second phase starts you will need to find more ammo while a signficantly faster Hitler chases you. Second Phase Tactics Once Hitler is out of the mecha suit he gains a considerable boost to his speed. Hitler's ability to rush toward the player makes him far more dangerous in this phase as his attack is devastating at close range. Because of this the player cannot rely on a corner of wall for cover for too long and has to stay on the move. A generally effective method is to have your surroundings memorized so that when Hitler comes too close to your position you can concentrate fire on him while running backwards toward your next safe spot. This phase shouldn't take too long given that the player didn't run their ammo too low during the first Mecha Hitler phase. The second phase Hitler has fewer starting hitpoints than any other boss in all of the Wolfenstein 3D family of games, with his health only being roughly double that of a Fake Hitler. On easier difficulties the player can easily finish this battle with only two bold chaingun volleys. Defeating Hitler in the second phase ends the episode, so conserving ammo and health for after the fight are not a concern. Official Hint Book Description 's art of Hitler's armor as seen in The Official Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book]]From The Official Wolfenstein 3D Hint Book: :Once you make your way past all the Fake Hitlers, you meet up with Adolf in steel, motor-assisted battle armor, with four fast chainguns. If you manage to knock him out of this death armor, he pops out fast and firing two normal chainguns. He's hard to run away from! Keep scooping ammo and health and firing at him. Eventually, he will fall under the heat of your righteous bullets! The free world is saved from hateful tryanny! Long die Hitler! =Trivia= *Hitler is the only character in Wolfenstein 3D who is a direct analogue to a real historical figure. Despite this, his role in the games, aside from being the head of The Third Reich, is entirely fictional. *Chronologically, the Mecha Hitler battle is the final battle of the entire Wolfenstein 3D family of games. *Hitler is the only character in the game depicted in wall art. The only other character depicted in environmental art is the Angel of Death who is depicted in statues in Spear of Destiny. *In the SNES port of Wolfenstein 3D all references to Nazis had to be censored. Due to this, Hitler was renamed to Adolf Trautmann, or the Staatmeister, and his mustache was removed in both his character sprites and wall art. His extremely gory death animation was also replaced with a simple death animation of him falling on his back to further adhere to censorship on the SNES. * The Wolfstone 3D variant of Adolf Hitler is B.J. Blazkowicz, who similarly attacks in a mechanical suit. *Mecha Hitler is the only enemy in the Wolfenstein 3D family of games with multiple phases. *Despite the first phase carrying 4 chainguns and the second phase only carrying 2, both phases fire the same number of bullets at a time. =ECWolf DECORATE Definitions= actor MechaHitler : WolfensteinMonster 19 { points 5000 health 850, 950, 1050, 1200 speed 1, 3 attacksound "hitler/attack" deathsound "hitler/mechadeath" seesound "hitler/sight" +AMBUSH states { Spawn: MECH A -1 NOP A_Look(0, 0, 0, 0, 360) stop See: MECH A 5 A_PlaySound("hitler/active") A_Chase MECH A 3 MECH B 4 NOP A_Chase MECH C 5 A_PlaySound("hitler/active") A_Chase MECH C 3 MECH D 4 NOP A_Chase loop Missile: MECH E 15 A_FaceTarget MECH F 5 bright A_FaceTarget MECH GFGF 5 bright A_WolfAttack MECH F 0 bright A_WolfAttack goto See Death: MECH H 5 A_Fall MECH I 5 A_Scream MECH J 5 MECH K -1 A_SpawnItemEx("Hitler", 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, 0, SXF_TRANSFERPOINTERS) stop } } actor Hitler : WolfensteinMonster { points 5000 health 500, 700, 800, 900 speed 1, 5 attacksound "hitler/attack" deathsound "hitler/death" seesound "hitler/sight" +AMBUSH states { Spawn: See: HTLR A 3 NOP A_Chase HTLR A 2 HTLR B 1 NOP A_Chase HTLR C 3 NOP A_Chase HTLR C 2 HTLR D 1 NOP A_Chase loop Missile: HTLR E 15 A_FaceTarget HTLR F 5 bright A_FaceTarget HTLR GFGF 5 bright A_WolfAttack HTLR F 0 bright A_WolfAttack goto See Death: HTLR A .5 A_Fall HTLR A 70 A_Scream HTLR H 5 HTLR I 5 A_PlaySound("misc/slurpie") // TODO: Full volume with attenuation HTLR JKLMN 5 HTLR O 10 HTLR O -1 A_BossDeath stop } } Category:Bosses Category:Enemies Category:Characters